


Migraine

by RobynKitty



Series: Teen Titans: Behind the Scenes and Beyond [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynKitty/pseuds/RobynKitty
Summary: Raven's empathy is heightened through a powerful migraine and senses something unexpected in Beast Boy. What follows is emotional growth for all involved.
Relationships: BBRae, Beast Boy/ Raven
Series: Teen Titans: Behind the Scenes and Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Mild emetophobia trigger at end.)

As a superhero, Raven had experienced her fair share of pain. It was simply to be expected in her line of work. Cuts, bruises, sprains... She knew how to deal with such things. It was a different story entirely when her pain was coming from within.

Her head pounded and the pressure behind her eye made it feel as though her own brain was trying to escape her head via her eye socket. She knew such a thought was ridiculous, but it did nothing to ease the pain she was currently experiencing.

In hindsight, using her powers to break Mumbo's wand was probably a bad idea. Sure, it took his powers away, but it would seem the brief mix of their very different types of magic resulted in a powerful migraine. 

At least her friends realized she was in pain right away and granted her some peace and quiet.

Even so, she was unable to meditate. Clearing one's head is difficult when one's head feels as though it's going to explode.

Despite her efforts to simply wait out the migraine, Raven found that she needed something to help alleviate the pain.

She got out of her bed to retrieve an ice pack or something of the sort, anything that could help her.

Stepping into the lit hallway was agonizing and she found herself shielding her eyes as she kept her gaze to the floor.

“Jeez, Raven, you look like death,” Beast Boy remarked, having spotted her as he headed for his room.

“And you look any better on a regular basis?” Raven retorted through gritted teeth.

She then let out a grunt as a new pain shot through her; emotional pain. The pain was not hers, however, but that of Beast Boy. Apparently, the migraine was making her more receptive to all kinds of stimuli, not needing to consciously use her powers to detect emotion.

Great, now she had to feel whatever he was feeling.

Concern was the next emotion she experienced.

“Whoa. Are you okay?” his hands hovered around her, as she looked like she could collapse any second.

“Oog! Stop caring! I can feel what you're feeling!” she clamped her hands to her head, having difficulty thinking straight with the mixture of pain and the worry Beast Boy was feeling.

“What?! I-I can't! You're my friend! I care about you!”

“If you care, then feel something else!”

“Uh, d-uh, uh...” Beast Boy fumbled for something to think to change his mood. He didn't quite understand what was going on or how, but he wanted to help. “I- I- I remember that time when the team first got together and you told me I was funny! It made me happy!”

The changeling forced a smile, hoping that somehow helped her.

Raven sensed the slight change in his mood; not quite happiness, but hope.

“Keep going!”

“There was that time you tried tofu! I know you didn't like it, but I was so happy you were willing to try it for me!”

Genuine happiness... she could sense a slight tinge of it... and it felt like the pain in her head had decreased ever so slightly.

“I think it's working!” Raven smiled, his happiness rubbing off on her.

“Wha- Really?!” Beast Boy beamed, overjoyed that his happiness was making her happy somehow. 

“Yes. I think the feeling of your happiness is drowning out the pain,” she removed her hands from her head, able to think a bit more clearly now.

“Well, I'm happy that you're feeling better,” he smiled softly at her. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he was glad she seemed to be okay now.

Raven returned the smile briefly before retching on the floor.

“...Mostly...” he awkwardly patted her back. “I'll, uh, get you some water.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's migraine induced empathy helps her realize something about Beast Boy.

Oh sweet Azar, she needed that nap… What exactly was it that knocked her out so effectively? Oh, right, magic-induced migraine.

Raven sat up in her bed, recalling the events from earlier.

She’d tried to wait out the migraine, but the pain was too intense to ignore. Then she encountered Beast Boy in the hallway and found her empathy powers were amplified, feeling what he felt without her input.

While she avoided using her empathy powers for privacy’s sake, Raven found herself dwelling on what she had sensed from him when she was unable to control her powers.

He had felt worried for her, even to the point of panic. While she sometimes had her doubts about their friendship, the fact he felt such genuine concern for her helped put her mind at ease.

It also helped to feel the warmth that came from him in the form of his joy. She felt this when he was recalling happy memories with her, as well as when he learned she was feeling better. She never would have thought that she could make someone that happy.

There was something that concerned her though.

When she had insulted him, he felt upset. She would have expected him to feel mildly irritated, not hurt. Did her words really affect him that much? Should she apologize?

While she believed he deserved an apology, she didn’t want the reason to be that she’d unintentionally invaded his privacy and read his emotions.

At the same time, she couldn’t deny what happened. There was no changing the truth. All she could do was deal with it. For better or worse was up to her.

Opting for better, she cleaned herself up and left her room.

“Oh, hey! You look a lot better!” Beast Boy chirped when Raven approached him in the kitchen.

“I feel a lot better,” she gave him a slight smile, but it soon fell. “Do you though?”

The changeling gave her a bewildered look, cocking his head.

“What do you mean?”

Raven let out a quiet sigh.

“Remember when I said I could feel what you feel?”

“Yeah; what was with that?”

“It’s one of my powers. I can detect and experience the emotions of others, but I usually don’t use this ability. I see it as an invasion of privacy and you know how I feel about privacy.”

“Yeah…” Beast Boy’s ears drooped and he averted his gaze. “I know I’ve messed with yours a lot and I’m really sorry and I’ve been trying not to do it anymore and-”

Raven raised a hand, cutting him off.

“This isn’t what we’re talking about… I accept your apology though… Look, for whatever reason, that migraine amplified my powers and I had no choice to feel what you felt.”

“And?” he blinked, not quite catching onto what she was going on about.

“When I insulted you… you were hurt.”

Oh.

Beast Boy wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was going. The teen happened to have a lot of pain his friends were unaware of. He intended to keep it that way. His pain was his and his alone. His friends didn’t need to be weighed down with his problems. Besides, it was easier to just bury his pain under jokes and smiles than it was to address them. Fake it ‘til you make it. That was his approach.

“I thought that was the point of insults,” Beast Boy replied simply, managing to respond while avoiding the point.

Even without using her powers, Raven could feel how her friend had suddenly closed himself off to her. He’d never shied away from expressing himself before… or had he?

Rather than respond, she thought back on when Beast Boy had ever approached them with something serious. He’d complained about the wait for a new video game or his desire for a moped or wanting his friends to try his cooking… but when asked about the Doom Patrol? He changed the subject. When they learned of Terra’s betrayal? He closed himself off for days and insisted he was fine after.

Raven could feel her heart sink as realization set in.

Beast Boy hid his pain. He always had. He always would, if nothing was done.

But what could she possibly do about it?

“You want something to eat?” the changeling broke the silence, hoping to distance himself from the topic at hand.

Raven knew what he was doing, but let it slide. She didn’t know how to address the problem just yet, so she decided to go along with it.

“Sure,” she replied simply. Her stomach was empty, after all.

Beast Boy stood aside to allow her access to the fridge.

“I was about to make some stir-fry. I can make it with chickpeas instead of tofu, if you want some.”

Raven paused, setting the apple she had picked up back in the drawer. She would have said no, content with a simple apple, but decided it would likely make Beast Boy happy to share his cooking with someone.

“Sure,” she shrugged.

Finally, the changeling’s smile returned as he went about preparing the meal.

While she may not have solved the issue at hand, Raven decided she could settle on making him smile, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven seeks help from Starfire regarding emotions.

Raven had never been the best at discussing or expressing emotions. It made sense, given how much of her life was spent being taught to suppress and deny her own.

This meant she was at a complete loss when it came to helping Beast Boy with expressing himself.

She would have asked someone else to handle this problem for her, but she didn’t want to invade the changeling’s privacy anymore than she already had. This was up to her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get some advice.

If there was one person on the team who felt their emotions fully and unapologetically, it was Starfire.

Taking a deep breath, Raven knocked on her door.

The Tamaranean greeted her with a wide smile.

“Greetings, friend Raven! What has brought you to my room? Do you wish for me to join you in meditation?”

“Not right now. I was hoping I could talk to you… in private.”

Starfire was confused by this, but moved aside to let Raven in regardless.

“It is not often that you and I have the private talk. Is there something troubling you?”

Raven entered the room with a quiet nod in thanks, the door sliding shut behind her.

“Sort of. I was hoping for some… advice.”

“You want the advice from me?” the alien cocked her head. “Whatever for? I do not believe I am particularly knowledgeable on any topic you would take interest in. Even so, I will try my best to aid you!”

The empath was quiet, prepared to choose her words carefully. She didn’t want to out Beast Boy’s issue in this conversation.

“By nature of your powers, you need to fully experience your emotions. You understand feelings and expressing yourself more than I ever could. I want you to teach me how to fully express one’s self.”

Starfire blinked a few times, expression blank, before breaking into a wide smile.

“Oh joyous! I am so happy you wish to better express yourself!”

The Tamaranean placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders, eyes practically sparkling with joy.

“I know there are those on Earth who believe showing one’s emotions is a sign of weakness, but that could not be farther from the truth! Opening your heart to the world takes great strength and I know you have such strength within you!”

Raven was caught a bit off guard. She hadn’t expected the advice to be applied to herself. With how she worded it, however, she could see how Starfire could come to such a conclusion.

She supposed this was for the best. If Starfire believed she wanted the advice for herself, there would be no suspicion on who she wished to help.

“You really think I have what it takes?” Raven asked, humoring her, but also genuinely curious.

“I do,” Starfire smiled softly, hovering over to her bed and sitting on the edge, patting the spot next to her.

Raven took a seat next to her as she continued.

“You are strong in ways beyond your powers. You spent much of your life being told you were destined to end the world. Even when everyone believed otherwise, you were able to hope you could save the world. It took great strength to create hope where there was none. If you are capable of that, you are capable of anything.”

Raven looked down at her hands folded in her lap, unsure of how to respond. Part of her already knew she had strength outside of battle, but it was strange to hear it acknowledged out loud. She momentarily doubted whether Starfire really thought so highly of her, but quickly dismissed the thought as Starfire was not the type to lie about such things.

“Thank you… for having faith in me.”

“You are most welcome!”

Raven nodded, pausing a moment before speaking again.

“So… where do I start?” she raised her gaze to the Tamaranean.

“Hm…” Starfire placed a finger to her lip, tilting her head in thought. “I believe it is best to begin with understanding what it is you are feeling and admitting to yourself that you are feeling it. I have noticed on Earth that many lie about their true feelings, even to themselves. This can not be good for anyone.

I do not mean to bring up unpleasant memories, but I believe a good example is when you felt fear over a film we watched. Because you did not admit your fear, it manifested in your powers. Even if your powers had not been affected, it was still not good to deny your fear. It merely festered within you and we were unable to help because we did not know.”

The magus did her best not to cringe at the memory. Even if her emotions were dangerous, it was foolish to deny the truth that she had them.

“It wasn’t your responsibility to help me control my emotions,” she remarked as she shook her head.

“That may be true, but we are your friends and we wish to help you however we can. Now,” Starfire took her friend’s hand in hers, “what is it you are currently feeling? You do not need to tell me just yet. This is for your understanding.”

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and focus solely on her emotions. It was difficult, as her instincts told her to suppress them, but she fought through it to pinpoint what it was she was feeling.

Concern. What she was feeling was concern for her friend. She was concerned that Beast Boy may be hiding great pain and was suffering in silence.

“Do you know what it is you are feeling?” Starfire asked.

Raven nodded.

“Do you wish to tell me what it is?”

Raven shook her head. “It’s… private.”

Starfire frowned a moment, but her smile was quick to return.

“That is alright. We are only just starting. Perhaps we can start with something you are more comfortable with sharing.”

Raven smiled slightly.

“I’m happy you’re being patient with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finds hope during her chat with Starfire.

As Starfire taught Raven how to better express herself, the magus couldn’t help but think back to why she was asking for advice in the first place.

She had insulted Beast Boy and unintentionally sensed the pain he felt from it. She soon realized he had been hiding his true emotions for a long time.

But was he the only one who’d been hurt by her?

“Is there something else you wish to discuss?” Starfire asked, having noticed Raven’s gaze wander in thought.

“…I know I’m the one who needs to work on her emotions, but I can’t help but wonder… have you been hiding your feelings about me?”

Starfire cocked her head.

“I do not believe I understand. You are my best female friend and I do make sure to remind you of this as often as I can, both through my words and actions.”

Raven let some air out of her nose in a slight laugh.

“I know you do, but that’s not what I meant.”

Her smile fell as she continued.

“I rely on snark a lot. And I’m not always the kindest with my words. Have I ever upset you this way?”

Starfire frowned, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“If we are being honest, there are times that I have been upset by your less nice comments. However, I do not hold such things against you. I know your mind is quite different from my own. I do not always know what it is you are thinking, but I do know that you view us all as friends. That is what is most important. I would not trade you for all the zorka berries in the galaxies, even if you sometimes seem not nice.”

Raven was quiet, averting her gaze.

While it was nice to know Starfire held no grudges against her, it still hurt to know she very well could have upset her friends without even realizing it. Raven never thought her comments held much weight to anyone. After all, she often had doubts of just how close she was to her friends and how long her friendships would even last, given what she believed to be her destiny.

It was then the magus’ eyes widened in realization.

“What is it?” Starfire asked.

“I’m allowed to have friends. I’m allowed to be liked…”

“Well, of course you are,” Starfire smiled softly. “Why would you not?”

“When I came to Earth, I feared getting too close to anyone. I knew I was going to lose them when the prophecy came to pass… But the prophecy came to pass and… you’re still here.”

Starfire blinked silently for a few moments before letting out a soft gasp.

“You no longer have to worry about such things,” she beamed. “You are free to be as close to us as you like! You may be warm and open to the hugs and telling the jokes and doing the makeovers!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Raven smiled a bit awkwardly. “I’ll still be me… but… I’ll try to let myself open up a bit more.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Starfire clapped. “I am very happy to see this more open you! I am sure our friends will be happy too!”

Oh, right. She would have to explain this to the others… Raven could feel the flurry of emotions bubbling to the surface and decided it best to calm herself before telling the others, lest her magic act on its own.

She took a deep breath and smiled at Starfire.

“Mind meditating with me first?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a heart to heart conversation with her friends.

It had already taken a great amount of nerve for Raven to ask Starfire for advice, so she was really pushing herself when it came to putting herself in front of all her friends to talk about her feelings. Thankfully, she and Starfire had a nice meditation session to calm her nerves beforehand.

Even so, the empath felt uneasiness creeping up on her as she stood in front of her friends. Part of her wanted to back out completely; to stay in her comfort zone and act as she always did. But that wasn’t fair to herself or her friends.

Especially not Beast Boy.

How could she expect Beast Boy to be honest with himself when she wouldn’t do the same? Perhaps she could serve as an example. That certainly wasn’t something she’d have ever expected of herself, but she had to try.

After a deep breath, Raven spoke.

“Okay… I know that talking about emotions and friendships and that sort of thing isn’t really my style, but I feel there are some important things I need to say.”

The male Titans looked confused, but slowly nodded, ready to hear Raven out.

Looking down and letting out a sigh, she continued.

“When I left Azarath, I hoped I would find some way to prevent Earth’s destruction. I didn’t know if it was possible, but I had to try. Even with this hope, it was always in the back of my mind that I could very well end this world. I tried not to get too attached to anyone or anything because I feared I would ultimately lose everything… That included you…”

Raven lifted her gaze to her friends, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I was so afraid of losing you that I often found myself pushing you away. And… for that… I’m sorry…”

Save for Starfire, who already knew about what Raven was discussing, the other Titans were dumbfounded. They simply watched Raven in silence as they took in what she had said.

Not wanting to leave Raven in awkward silence, Starfire decided now was the time to share her thoughts. The Tamaranean stood up, flying over to her friend with a soft smile.

“While you may have had moments of pushing us away, you have also shown great strength in embracing our friendship. You have spent time with us outside of battle and training, you have joined us in the movies and games, you have done the shopping with us, and you have been there for us when you were most needed. Even with your fear, you did not shut us out completely and we are most happy you are our friend.”

Raven hadn’t thought about it like that. She was rarely the type to look on the bright side of things and this had extended to herself. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as she thought, even if she could still improve.

“Yeah! And Trigon is Tri-gone because of you,” Beast Boy grinned, walking over and casually draping an arm over Raven’s shoulder. “You don’t have to push us away anymore.”

“That may be true,” Raven started, lifting the changeling’s hand by the fabric of his glove and moving it off her, “but I’m still going to have my boundaries.”

“Heh. Right. Sorry.” Beast Boy grinned awkwardly and tapped his fingers together nervously.

Glossing over that awkwardness, Robin joined the three, followed shortly by Cyborg.

Robin placed a hand on Starfire’s shoulder.“She’s right. A little withdrawn or not, you’re still our friend.”

“Even so, I’m… hoping to open up a little,” Raven informed with a bashful smile. “It’ll be outside my comfort zone, but I’m going to try.”

“You’ve already come this far,” Cyborg pointed out with a grin.

“And we will be with you the rest of the way,” Starfire added.

The other three nodded in agreement.

It was quiet after that, Raven taking in the warm support and smiles of her friends. It was clear they were having a moment and the empath decided she may as well. Letting a bit of air out of her nose, she held out her hands and made a ‘come here’ sort of gesture.

“Alright, before I change my mind… Group hug.”

The other Titans were quick to oblige, all finding a way to wrap their arms around Raven.

A brief moment later, Raven chuckled.

“Okay. That’s enough.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Beast Boy find their roles reversed as the empath tries to cheer him up.

While Raven felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, it was also as though nothing had changed. While she had basically announced a new chapter in her life, the others went about as usual.  
  
A quick look around the main ops room revealed three of her friends. Robin and Cyborg competed in a video game of some sort while Starfire seemed quite focused on a dish she was preparing in the kitchen area.  
  
Raven thought it strange that Beast Boy didn’t join the other boys in their game, but figured it a good thing that she might be able to talk to him alone. If she was lucky, he was still in the Tower.

Maybe there was a way she could ask where he was without coming off as suspicious.  
  
“Did you beat Beast Boy already?” Raven asked with a slight smirk. “I thought he was the ‘master’ of this game.”  
  
“He did not play the game at all. He is watching Silkie in his room,” Starfire replied. “Silkie kept trying to eat the ingredients before I could even prepare them, so I asked Beast Boy to keep the little bumgorf occupied.”  
  
“Oh,” Raven replied as she headed for the fridge, acting as though that’s why she was there in the first place. Grabbing a bottle of water, she took a sip and headed back to the corridor.  
  
After a few quiet knocks on Beast Boy’s door and a “Come in,” from the changeling, Raven stepped inside.  
  
Beast Boy sat in a bean bag chair in front of his television as he peeled an orange, tossing the strands of peel to their mutant larva pet. Turning his head to see who had joined him in his room, he was surprised to see the empath.  
  
“Raven? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Everything’s fine. I was just hoping I could talk to you for a minute.  
  
“Uh, sure,” the green teen shrugged as he turned off the television. “You can sit down, if you want.”  
  
“Thanks.” Raven took his offer and sat in the other beanbag chair.  
  
“So… what did you want to talk about?” he asked as he resumed peeling the orange.  
  
“…A few things, actually. I should probably start with an apology. All the times I’ve insulted you over the years; you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”  
  
Beast Boy blinked a moment, then smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. You just apologized for all that stuff yesterday. You don’t gotta do it again.”  
  
“Maybe… But I still feel like you should get a direct apology. You were the one I insulted the most.”  
  
“Eh. I’m annoying and stupid. What else could I expect?” he shrugged.  
  
While Raven had called him such things in the past, it actually hurt somewhat to hear him refer to himself in such a way. He didn’t say it jokingly, but as though it was a simple fact of life. There was more to him than that and he didn’t deserve to be treated the way he was.  
  
“Better,” Raven replied flatly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Do you really not know?” the empath asked skeptically.  
  
Beast Boy merely looked at her blankly.  
  
After a pause, Raven sighed.  
  
“You’re selling yourself short. I will admit that you get on my nerves sometimes, but you’re **not** stupid.”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me,” the changeling scoffed bitterly, tossing more orange peel to Silkie.  
  
Raven looked away from him, feeling thoroughly ashamed and guilty that her words had affected him so negatively.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”  
  
“Don’t be. You were just telling me the truth. Plus, you’re not the only one to let me know.”  
  
“It’s **not** the truth and you should never have been made to think so.”  
  
Beast Boy sighed and looked to Raven with mild irritation. “ **Look** , I appreciate that you’re trying to make me feel better about myself, but you don’t need to. I know I’m dumb and I’ve accepted it. It’s just who I am.”  
  
Raven huffed, feeling herself losing patience. She was trying to help him and he was just shooting her down!  
  
It was then she was hit with another realization.  
  
“…Is this how you felt all those times you tried to be a friend to me?”  
  
Beast Boy was quiet, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t have your powers. I can’t feel what you’re feeling.”  
  
“That was kind of a rhetorical question.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
The room was quiet for a moment as Raven thought of what to say.  
  
“Do you think that, if someone has large amount of intelligence, they aren’t stupid?”  
  
“Well… duh?” Beast Boy responded with a raised brow.  
  
“Have you heard of body-kinesthetic intelligence?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Knowing how to move, dance, fight, having hand-eye coordination… These things take body-kinesthetic intelligence. It’s basically being smart with your body.”  
  
Beast Boy tossed the last of the orange peel to Silkie, looking quite unconvinced.  
  
“Uh, Raven, I’m not sure if you noticed, but we can _all_ fight and do stuff with our bodies.”  
  
“But you’re the best at it,” Raven found herself practically blurting out. She lifted a hand partway to her mouth, then realized she shouldn’t censor herself here and brought her hand back down.  
  
“Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, me… We can all control our bodies well, but we only have a single body to control. You have multiple bodies; every animal to have ever existed. Not only can you become these animals in an instant, you can utilize their forms with ease. You run, jump, fly, slither, swim… You can move all eight tentacles of an octopus, breathe through the gills of a fish, wag the tail of a dog. We can’t do any of that. _You_ can.”  
  
Beast Boy had never thought of it that way. He was always so focused on what he didn’t know or couldn’t do. Mento had made sure to point out the changeling’s lesser skills any time the slightest mistake would happen. His confidence had always been a facade, a fake it ‘til you make it attitude… But Raven made it sound as though he actually should have confidence in himself.  
  
The green teen tried to resist, but a wide smile did ultimately spread on his face. He brought a hand up to rest in his hair, partially shielding the deep blush painting his features. He couldn’t help the giddy little giggles slipping from his lips.  
  
“You really mean that? Eh heh heh… I- You really think I have my own set of smarts? Just… different smarts?”  
  
Finally, he had that familiar smile on his face again. Raven breathed a quiet sigh of relief and found herself smiling as well. Seeing him smile was definitely a comfort. Beast Boy with a frown just felt wrong. He brought so much joy to the world; he deserved to be happy.  
  
She wasn’t sure if her empathy was acting on its own again or if his happiness was rubbing off on her, but she found herself wanting to keep the positivity going.  
  
“I do… but I’m not done yet,” she informed with a smirk.  
  
“There’s more?” Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes that practically sparkled with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a deal with Beast Boy.

Raven had to make an effort not to laugh at Beast Boy’s enthusiasm. All this giddiness from compliments? She supposed this was a bit different than the words of encouragement when training.She doubted she’d do this too often, so may as well make the most of this moment.  
  
“It’s not just your powers, Beast Boy. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever known. From the very day we met, even with all the times I’ve brushed you off, you always made an effort for me to feel included. For years, you did this. It didn’t matter that I shot you down, you wouldn’t give up on me. You may have taken it too far sometimes, but you didn’t want me to be alone, and I can appreciate that now.”  
  
As Raven spoke, the changeling felt more and more bashful, ultimately taking his eyes off Raven in favor of petting Silkie. He wasn’t upset, but he was pretty sure his face would be permanently red if he focused on what she was saying too hard.  
  
Raven blinked a moment, unsure of what Beast Boy was thinking.  
  
“Should I stop?” she asked, worried he was too embarrassed for this.  
  
Beast Boy let out a few awkward laughs before clearing his throat and trying to compose himself.  
  
“It’s, ah,” he glanced at Silkie, then back to her, “i-it’s kind of a lot to take in at once. I mean, if you want to keep going, you can? But I think I’m okay for now.”  
  
He paused a moment, then gave Raven one of his signature smirks. “Think you can save some of those for when I’m in a funk again?”  
  
Raven exhaled through her nose and offered him an, “If the planets align.”  
  
“Thanks,” Beast Boy chuckled. “We’re good now, right? You don’t feel bad about all that stuff in the past?”  
  
“Right,” Raven lied, knowing she would need time to fully forgive herself, “but there is one more thing I want to talk about,” she informed with a more serious tone.  
  
“What is it?” the green teen asked, setting Silkie down and looking at Raven with concern.  
  
“It’s nothing bad,” Raven tried to assure. “It’s just… I was hoping there was something you could do for me.”  
  
Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.  
  
“Uhh… suuurrrre?”  
  
“I was hoping that, if I can be open with you, you can be open with me.”  
  
“Okay?” the changeling cocked his head, not quite realizing what she meant yet.  
  
“And if you’re upset, you’ll tell me?”  
  
Beast Boy was silent, worrying Raven. Was she pushing too hard?  
  
She thought a moment, then added, “And if I’m upset, I’ll tell you?”  
  
The changeling thought a moment and let out a sigh.  
  
“I think **we** can do that,” he smiled slightly and hoped she understood that this was a two way street. He wouldn’t talk feelings unless she was willing to do the same.  
  
Raven let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled as well.  
  
“Yes, **we** can do that.”


End file.
